Enchanted
by 3birds
Summary: One shoot. AU. Ketika song writer terpesona pada sang idol yang menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya disaat pertama kali melihat Live concert sang idol. Cover picture by Gensou Kuro Usagi
1. Chapter 1

_**Akhirnya kesampaian bikin one shoot. Hip hip hore… mungkin sambil baca ini ada baiknya dengar lagu "enchanted" nya taylor swift.**_

* * *

Enchanted

"koi ni naritai na" keluh eli sambil menatap keluar jendela mobil, pemandangan malam yang gemerlapan memenuhi matanya walaupun eli tak benar benar menperhatikan cahaya yang berkelap kelip tersebut.

"hahaha, kubur harapanmu eli, kamu seorang idol, perusahaan g akan mengijinkanmu untuk pacaran" nozomi membalas keinginan penuh frustasi eli dengan kikikan khasnya sambil tetap focus pada jalanan. Nozomi adalah manager eli yang mengurus segala schedule dan kegiatan eli sebagai seorang idol yang namanya sedang naik daun belakangan ini.

"nozomi, kamu pernah jatuh cinta?"

"tentu saja pernah"

"gimana rasanya"

"ah, sulit dijelaskan kalau belum ngerasain sendiri. Aku harap kamu segera merasakannya. Eh, tapi kalau kamu ketemu orang yang tepat kamu juga ga bisa pacaran, kontrakmu masih 5 tahun lagi, hahaha"

"kejam sekali kamu nozomi, bahagia diatas penderitaan orang lain"

"cep cep, jangan ngambek gitu dong, masa' mau ke pesta tampang asem kayak gitu. Senyum nya mana?"

"hah…"

"siapa tau di sana ketemu seseorang yang akan bikin kamu deg deg an dan tubuh panas dingin"

"apaan sih"

"eli, aku serius. Akan ada banyak tamu, producer juga akan datang, beberapa song writer dan komposer yang ikut menulis lagumu juga akan hadir. Kamu hanya akan bikin suasana ga enak kalau tetap mempertahankan muka kayak gitu"

"haik haik. Aku tipe yang bisa mengubah mood dengan cepat nozomi, jangan lupakan itu. jadi berhentilah khawatir dan berhenti mengejekku dengan senyum memuakkan di wajahmu itu"

"hahaha, gomen"

Selang 10 menit kemudian mereka tiba di lokasi pesta, dimana pesta ini sendiri diadakan untuk merayakan keberhasilan album kedua eli yang sukses mendapatan beberapa penghargaan dalam hal penjualan. Popularitas yang didapatkan eli membuatnya harus berhadapan dengan padatnya jadwal concertnya dalam 1 tahun kedepan. Melihat schedule yang disusun nozomi sudah membuatnya merinding, apalagi harus menjalaninya. Tepat minggu depan, rangkaian concertnya akan mulai dilaksanakan mulai dari Tokyo sampai ke penjuru kota kota di jepang lainnya. Hari ini rencananya akan menjadi hari rileks buat eri sebelum memulai jadwal neraka tersebut. Pesta sendiri di buat oleh producernya sebagai bentuk apresiasi nya kepada eri karna selama 2 tahun di agensinya, eli membawa angin segar (atau dana segar lebih tepatnya) bagi mereka untuk terus tumbuh menjadi perusahaan yang besar.

Selama dipesta eli terus terusan di ajak bicara oleh para petinggi perusahaan rekamannya, saat yang satu telah selesai maka yang lainnya akan menyapa dan kembali melakukan perbincangan basa basi mereka sampai sampai eli pun tak dapat menikmati hidangan pesta seperti yang bisa dilakukan nozomi. Dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang hanya melakukan senyum palsu di antara pembicaraan yang tak terlalu penting (hanya membahas kekaguman mereka terhadap eli), nozomi tampak sangat menikmati obrolannya dengan beberapa orang yang tak dikenalnya.

"hah, akhirnya lepas juga. Mana nozomi" eli memutar mutar kepalanya dengan mata memperhatikan tiap sudut ruang pesta hinngga akhirnya dia menemukan wanita dengan rambut ungu gelap tengah asyik mengobrol dengan wanita berambut biru gelap. Eli segera menemuinya, meminta nozomi untuk beralasan pada tuan ruamah agar dirinya bisa keluar dari acara yang dianggapnya membosanan dan menghabiskan waktunya untuk santai sebelum concert.

"nozomi, ak.." perkataan eli terhenti saat tak sengaja melihat wanita bermata kuning keemasan yang menjadi lawan bicara nozomi. Dibandingkan dengan wanita lainnya, wanita yang ditatap eli sekarang jauh dari kata glamour, penampilannya lebih sederhana tapi di satu sisi sangat enak untuk dipandang. Tapi sayang seribu sayang saat eli menghampiri nozomi, sang lawan bicara sudah terlebih dahulu melambaikan tangannya untuk pamitan. nozomi yang melihat ekspresi artisnya mulai tersenyum penuh makna.

"sonoda umi, dia yang menciptakan beberapa lagu hits mu"

Eli terkaget dengan respon sang manager "apa maksudmu nozomi"

"ga ada maksud apa apa. jadi? Gimana pestamu, eli-sama?"

"berhenti memanggil sama setelah namaku, aku mau pulang sekarang"

"heh, ini belum ada 2 jam kamu disini"

"tolonglah, aku bosan"

"hah, okay"

* * *

"honoka, tadi malam aku dikasih tiket nonton concert ayase eli. Nih, buat kamu aja"

"eh, kok umi chan bisa dapat, malah tiket VIP pula"

"dikasih teman"

"tapi ini ada dua"

"ajak kotori sana"

"eh, kotori lagi ada proyek wedding, seminggu ke depan dia sibuk. Kenapa ga kita berdua aja yang pergi"

"ah, aku ga terlalu tertarik"

"eh, ayolah, yah yah"

"…"

"umichan yang baik dan kawaii, ayolah, temani aku, kamu tau aku suka banget concert beginian, ayolah"

"honoka, lepaskan, berhenti memelukku"

"ga akan sampai kamu mau nemenin"

"aku yang ngasih kamu tiket tapi kok malah aku yang kamu repotkan"

Honoka lalu memasang tampang sedih "maafkan aku karna sudah merepotkanmu umi chan, aku memang selalu ga sadar diri hingga selalu membuatmu kesal"

Perkataan yang dibuat buat oleh honoka membuat umi tak tega "hah, kamu curang sekali menggunakan cara itu padaku, honoka"

"umi chan, arigatou, umi chan daisuki" honoka lalu mencium pipi sahabatnya dan kemudian lari kegirangan dengan mengibas ngibas dua tiket di tangannya.

"dasar"

* * *

"kenapa perginya harus cepat begini sih, concertnya masih 3 jam lagi" keluh umi.

"kalau ga cepat nanti susah ngantrinya umi chan, nanti ga kebagian spot yang bagus"

"tapi itu kan tiket VIP, kalau dilihat lagi itu buat kursi paling depan, honoka"

"apa" si rambut coklat terkaget tak bergerak.

"…"

"umi, bisakah aku memeluk dan mencium pipimu lagi?"

"…" umi melotot tajam kepada honoka dan mengepalkan tinjunya tepat dimuka honoka.

"okay, ga ada peluk dan cium, tapi cium tangan atau bersujud boleh?"

"honoka, berhenti lah becanda"

"umi chan, aku serius akan melakukannya kalau kamu mengijinkan"

"…" umi lalu memberian tatapan _"bolehkah aku banting kamu sekarang?"_ yang membuat honoka terdiam.

"okay, aku mengerti"

"aku rasa kita bisa kesuatu tempat dulu sebelum ke tempat concertnya"

Honoka mengangguk sebagai bentuk persetujuannya.

Seperti yang dikatakan umi pada honoka sebelumnya, sepemilik rambut biru gelap ini tak begitu tertarik dengan concert idol walaupun dia sendiri merupakan salah satu orang yang berperan dalam dunia idol, sebagai song writer tentunya. Bagi umi, menulis dan menciptakan lagu adalah kerja sambilan yang dilakukannya selagi pekerjaan utamanya adalah mengambil alih dojo keluarga Sonoda. Umi mengkomposisikan liriknya sendiri ke dalam melodi dengan kemampuan bermain gitarnya. Lagu yang dikirimkannya ke pada idol idol yang baru memulai debut dalam bentuk CD memperdengarkan suara umi yang bernyanyi dengan petikan indah gitarnya. Awalnya lagu itu terdengar sederhana, tapi akan menjadi penuh warna saat composer masing masing idol mengaransemen lagu lagu tersebut.

Akhirnya concert pun dimulai, honoka adalah penonton paling heboh dijajaran kursi depan VIP, membuat umi malu berada disampingnya dan berharap orang orang penting yang duduk di samping kiri kanan mereka tak akan menyadari kalau honoka adalah kenalannya, maka dari itu umi mencoba pura pura tidak kenal dengan honoka dengan tidak merespon segala perbincangan histeris temannya ini.

Music pembuka mulai menggema, butuh beberapa saat sampai akhirnya tirai dibuka dan idol yang dinanti nanti perform nya pun hadir di tengah panggung, menyapa audience nya dan mulai menyanyikan salah satu lagu hitsnya. Lagu yang familiar sekali di telinga umi, karna dialah yang menciptakan lagu itu. sekalipun umi belum pernah mendengarkan sang idol menyanyikan lagunya, tapi sekarang dia terpana dan terpesona dengan cara eli membawakan lagu sederhana yang diciptakannya yang sekarang telah berubah menjadi lagu yang sangat atraktif dan memompa semangat. Lagu itu sangat cocok dibawakan oleh eli hingga tanpa sadar umi tak dapat mengedipkan matanya dari sang idol. Saat mata mereka tak sengaja bertemu, umi tersentak karna umi merasa sang idol terlalu lama menatapnya dalam lagunya, sorotan mata sang idol padanya berakhir dengan kerlingan yang sangat menggoda. Wajah umi terasa memanas, tangannya gemetaran, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"umi chan umi chan, kamu lihat itu, ayase eli melihat ku dan memberikan kedipannya pada ku. Aku sungguh diberikan keberkahan malam ini" pekik honoka sambil mengguncang guncang tubuh umi kekiri dan kekanan.

Umi kemudian tersadar _"apa yang kamu pikirkan umi, ayase eli adalah idol, setiap orang pasti merasa kalau dia dipandangi oleh ayase eli, siapa saja bisa merasakannya, bodohnya dirimu yang menganggap kamu berbeda dari fans fans setianya"_

Umi tak bisa menyangkal kalau dirinya benar benar ditarik untuk selalu terpana melihat sosok ayase eli di atas panggung, tapi dia selalu menyangkal bahwa pandangan eli padanya hanya pandangan seorang idol terhadap fans, tak ada yang istimewa darinya di mata eri, mereka bahkan tak pernah berbicara barang satu patah pun, ayase eli tak pernah tau tentang dirinya selain dari namanya. Mereka tak pernah benar benar dipertemukan lalu diperkenalkan walaupun eli terkenal berkat lagu ciptaannya. Membayangkan itu saja sudah membuatnya frustasi.

Lamunan umi terganggu dengan getaran hp di celanya. Umi sedikit bingung lalu mengangkat telponnya ditengah kebisingan yang teramat itu "moshi moshi otou sama"

"umi, dimana kamu, kenapa berisik sekali"

"gomen otou sama, aku ga dengar"

Umi harus berteriak dan menutup salah satu kupingnya untuk dapat berkomunikasi dengan ayahnya. Raut wajah umi lalu kaget dan cepat cepat berkemas bersiap pergi dari concert.

"honoka, kita pulang sekarang"

"eh, belum juga jalan setengah acara"

"kalau gitu aku akan ninggalin kamu disini"

"umi chan kenapa? Ada apa? kok cemas banget kayak gitu"

"okaa sama dirumah sakit, aku harus kesana sekarang"

Jawaban sahabatnya g membuat honoka berpikir dua kali untuk beranjak dari posisinya sekarang "okay umi chan, aku ikut denganmu"

* * *

"ah, aku ga percaya kita meninggalkan concertnya, di bangku VIP pula" keluh honoka yang sekarang terduduk lemas di koridor rumah sakit.

"gomen honoka, aku ga bisa mendengar dengan jelas saat di tempat concert tadi"

Pada kenyataannya tak terjadi apa apa dengan okaa sama umi, otou sama nya tadi berkata "tetangga kita yang hamil tua mau melahirkan dan karna suaminya keluar kota okaa sama membantunya kerumah sakit. umi tolong jemput okaa sama mu dirumah sakit "Nishikino" karna aku ada keperluan lain"

"hah, sudahlah, aku sudah cukup bahagia kok. Arigatou umi chan"

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah concert yang dilihatnya bersama honoka, perasaan kagumnya pada ayase eli tak pernah pudar hingga tanpa sadar satu halaman bukunya terisi dengan puisi yang tercipta karna terlalu banyak memikiran sosok idol yang menghidupkan lagunya. "aku pasti benar benar sudah gila" bisiknya.

Umi lalu menggapai gitarnya, mencoba memetik gitarnya, alunannya begitu menentramkan. Umi lebih sering memainkan melodi melodi dari petikan gitarnya dari pada membawakannya dalam mode rhythm.

Seminggu berselang dan umi hanya terdiam melihat apa yang sudah dilakukannya, dia memandang CD yang merekam lagu barunya yang tercipta karna mengagumi ayase eli. "apa aku benar benar melakukannya?" umi berencana mengirimkan lagu karyanya kepada ayase eli yang sudah membuatnya begitu terpesona.

* * *

"eli, otsukaresamadesuta" nozomi, memberikan handuk dan sebotol air kepada yang idol yang baru saja selesai latihan.

"ah, arigatou nozomi"

"eli, sepertinya ada yang menarik dari salah satu hadiah dari fansmu"

"eh?" eli yang bingung meninggalkan nozomi untuk segera mengemas barang barangnya dan pulang.

"btw, aku sudah membawa tumpukan itu ke dalam mobil dan nanti aku bawakan ke apartemenmu"

"okay"

Sesampainya dirumah eli teringat dengan candaan nozomi tentang sesuatu yang berbeda dari hadiah fansnya. Eli tak begitu sadar hingga akhirnya dia melihat sebuah amplop coklat bertuliskan "aku mengagumimu" dengan nama pengirim "Sonoda Umi". Jantung eli langsung berdetak kencang, tangannya mulai gemetaran, dia ingin segera membuka amplop tersebut tapi disisi lain sepeerti ada yang menahnnya untuk melakukannya.

Tentu saja Sonoda Umi bukanlah nama yang asing baginya, dia sangat berterimakasih dengan kontribusi sang song writer terhadap kariernya, belum lagi di pesta beberapa minggu yang lalu Sonoda Umi sukses merebut perhatiannya.

Perlahan eli membuka amplop tersebut dan menemukan sebuah CD dengan tulisan "Enchanted" bersamaan dengan sebuah kartu yang bertulis, "lagu ini milikmu". Secara teknis, eli tak pernah menerima CD rekaman asli yang diberikan umi atau pencipta lagu lainnya untuk proyek album nya, eli hanya menerima versi jadi lagunya yang sudah di aransemen timnya dan baru bisa memulai rekaman setelah itu.

Gemetaran eli memasukkan CD ke dalam pemutar musiknya. Awalnya hanya terdengar suara samar dan sedetik kemudian terdengar melodi indah dari petikan gitar yang kemudian disambut oleh suara rendah yang eli pikir adalah suara sang pengagum. Eli memeluk bantalnya dengan erat berusaha mengontrol emosinya yang memuncak karna lagu yang dinyanyikan sang song writer begitu indah, belum lagi liriknya yang akan segera membawa eli terbang ke langit. _"this night is sparkling don't you let it go, I wonderstruck blushing all the way home, I spend forever wondering if you knew, I was echanted to meet you"_. Belum lagi lirik yang bikin jantung eli copot _"please don't be in love with some one else, please don't have somebody waiting on you"_. Setelah mendengarkannya sampai habis eli terkapar di kasurnya seperti orang yang sangat kelelahan. Yah, eli memang sangat kelelahan untuk menahan emosinya yang udah sampai diubun ubun. Eli kemudian membuat pergerakan dadakan dengan loncat loncat kegirangan di kasur sambil berteriak "I was enchanted to meet you too, Sonoda Umi". Eli tak tau berapa lama dia melompat lompat bak anak kecil dikasurnya hingga akhirnya dia benar benar kelelahan.

Dalam letihnya, ide lain muncul di otaknya. Eli membuka laptopnya, memasukkan CD tadi dan mengestraknya ke laptop untuk kemudian di pindahkannya ke music playernya. Malam ini eli tertidur dengan lagu terindah yang pernah didengarnya.

Keesokan harinya eli mendatangi salah satu timnya yang mengurus komposisi musiknya selama ini

"takeru kun, bisa kamu komposiin music buat lagu ini, pop sederhana saja"

"apa ini single baru? Tidak biasanya kamu yang ngasih"

"ini tugas rahasia, hanya aku dan kamu, jangan sampai ada yang tau. Dan lagian ini bukan untuk urusan bisnis, okay"

"okay. Anything for you ojousama"

"aku mau 2 hari lagi udah siap"

"eh, yang benar aja, seminggu"

"3 hari"

"seminggu"

"okay 5 hari lagi aku tagih" eli lalu berlalu meninggalkan sang composer yang termenung dengan tingkah sepihak kliennya.

* * *

"umi chan umi chan" honoka menghampiri umi dengan meyodorkan smartphone nya kepada umi.

"ada apa?" umi sdikit banyaknya agak malas meladeni ke energikan sahabatnya hari ini.

"ayase eli baru saja memposting lagu barunya di channel youtubenya, lagunya sangat bagus tapi sayang katanya ga akan dibikin versi officialnya"

Umi lalu memandangi layar smartphone yang mulai memutar video dimana video itu mengambil wajah close up eli yang menyanyi diiringi music elektro pop. Muka umi memerah saat tau lagu yang dibawakan eli adalah lagu yang diciptakannya untuk sang idol, tapi kali ini music sudah diganti jadi elektro pop. Umi menilai eli sangat mengagumkan membawakan lagu yang diciptakannya. Umi lalu benar benar dibuat hampir hilang control saat beberapa lirik lagunya sediki diubah oleh eli sebagai bentuk balasan atas perasaan umi yang tertuang dilagu itu. rasanya umi ingin melompat saat eli menyanyikan lirik dibagian _"I was enchanted to meet you too"_. Belum lagi di akhir lagu umi mendengar sesuatu yang membuatnya benar benar tak dapat menahan emosi lagi _"I was never in love with some one else, I never had somebody waiting on me, coz you were all of my dreams come true, I just wish you knew, darling I was so in love with you"_ ini bagaikan menjawab pertanyaan umi yang di gubahnya menjadi lirik di lagu yang diberikannya pada eli.

"umi chan? Kenapa muka kamu merah gitu, sakit?"

"honoka, aku ada urusan, pulang dulu, bye" umi lalu berlari meninggalkan honoka, berlari untuk meluapkan kegembiraannya atas apa yang dilihat dan didengarnya barusan, umi tak menyangka eli akan membuat cover dari versi asli lagunya. Dan lagi, cara eli mengubah beberapa liriknya benar benar membuat hati umi "skip a beat".

Tiba dirumah, umi mengubur tubuhnya pada kasurnya sambil meronta ronta kegirangan dan sesekali tertawa kegirangan.

"umi, apa yang kamu lakukan di kamar?"

"gomen okaa sama" teriaknya kemudian dan berusaha meredam emosinya.

* * *

"umi ada tamu untukmu"

"eh, semalam ini"

"baru juga jam 9, temui sana, tapi aku ragu kalau kamu punya teman secantik itu sebelumnya"

"eh" pernyataan okaa sama nya membuat umi kian bingung. Tapi umi tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

"konbanwa sonoda san" saat pintu di buka, umi terperangah melihat sosok yang menyapanya adalah sang idol ayase eli.

Umi tergagap, bingung akan berkata apa "ah, kon..konbanwa, ayase san"

Diam menghampiri, keduanya terlihat gugup untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan melebihi dari sekedar menyapa. "I love your song" adalah kalimat pertama setelah sapaan yang mereka katakan secara berbarengan. Keduanya lalu tertawa.

"ayase san, mungkin lebih baik kita masuk dulu"

"eli, panggil eli saja. Sebagai gantinya akan aku panggil kamu umi"

"ah, okay" umi membuka lebar pintunya agar sang idol bisa masuk.

"hm, aku rasa ga usah, tadi hanya ingin mampir, kebetulan lewat sini, aku masih ada acara lain"

Umi bingung, kenapa ini idol datang kemari kalau hanya untuk menyapa lalu pergi lagi. "e…eli, tau dari mana rumah ku?"

Eli kaget dengan pertanyaan umi dan mukanya jadi panas akibat reaksi malu yang timbul "ah, itu, aku,….hmm.. nozomi yang kasih tau"

"ho…emang sih nozomi pernah beberapa kali ke sini. Dan eli, apa yang membawa mu kemari"

Satu lagi pertanyaan yang membuat eli terlihat memalukan di depan umi, mampir benar benar alasan yang bodoh. Eli mengumpulkan semua kekuatannya yang tersisa agar bisa mengatakannya tanpa mencurugakan "ano ne, umi. Aku sebenarnya datang untuk berterimakasih. Lagu mu sangat bagus, yah hanya itu"

"hanya itu"

"…" eli mengangguk "dan"

"dan?"

Eli bermain dengan smartphone nya untuk kemudian menekan tombol call, lalu meletakkan smartphone nya di telinga. Sesaat kemudian smartphone yang dikantongi umi disakunya bergetar, umi bingung dengan nomor baru yang tertera di layarnya. Umi lalu menatap eli yang seakan berkata angkat telponnya. Umi lalu mengangkatnya dan tambah bingung saat eli tiba tiba membalikkan badannya.

"its me ayase eli, save my number please and next time I will call you again" itulah yang terdengar oleh umi dari balik smartphone nya.

Sadar apa yang baru saja terjadi umi tersenyum "nozomi pasti memberikan semua kontakku padamu"

"yah, aku memaksanya" memarahinya lebih tepatnya karna sejak nozomi tau ketertarikan eli pada umi, managernya itu tak henti hentinya menggodanya dengan nama umi.

"its unbelieveable" mereka berdua lalu tersenyum.

"jya, aku masih ada latihan malam, see you next time" eli lalu meninggalkan umi, berjalan mundur menuju mobilnya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"hm, hati hati"

Dan sedan hitam berlalu. Seiiring itu umi melihat honoka membelalak padanya, ekspresi paling tidak ingin dilihat umi saat ini. Sebelum umi sempat menutup pintunya, honoka menjegalnya. "umi chan, apa yang kamu lakukan dengan ayase eli barusan"

"bukan urusanmu, pulang sana, aku mau tidur"

"umichan, aku ga akan biarin kamu tidur sebelum menjelaskannya padaku"

" _oh GOD, bisakah aku terhindar dari honoka sekarang juga"_ rutuk umi dalam hati

End…

* * *

 _ **Idenya dari lagu taylor swift "enchanted" dimana taylor menciptakan lagu itu untuk adam young yang merupakan pentolan OWL CITY. Udah lama sih lagunya, tahun 2010 dulu. Dan kemudian adam membalas lagu ini dengan meng cover lagu ini dan membuat komposisi music yang berbeda, tidak hanya itu adam juga merubah sedikit lirik dimana pada akhirnya lagu ini terdengar seperti jawaban dari lagu taylor. Terdengar sangat jelas di bagian akhir saat adam bilang "I was neer in love with someone else, I neer had somebody waiting on me, coz you all of my dreams come true, I just wish you knew, taylor I was so in love in you". sebenarnya di tengah tengah lagu nama taylor juga udah dibawa bawa adam di lagu covernya, tapi paling kentara itu lirik bagian akhir. Ini emang cerita lama, saya taunya udah di 2013 lalu sih. Terus tadi saya membuka kenangan lama dengan lagu ini dan berpikir, enak juga nih jadi bahan ff, hehe.**_


	2. After Story

After story

"Elichi, kemana saja kamu?" Nozomi menunggu Eli di depan sebuah restoran yang merupakan tempat janjian mereka dengan partner kerja mereka.

"Aku?" Eli menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan canggung "ahahahaha" berharap tawa yang dibuat buatnya bisa membuatnya terhindar dari selidikan Nozomi "Kemana ya?" kali ini Eli menggaruk garuk kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal "Hm..Nyari coklat edisi terbatas di supermarket terdekat" dan akhirnya memberikan alasan ngasal.

"Elichi, bohong sama sekali tak cocok dengan kepribadianmu" Nozomi menatap tajam Eli, Nozomi lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Posisi ini sangat tidak nyaman bagi Eli dan Eli hanya bisa menelan ludahnya sendiri selagi keringat dinginnya mulai berunculan.

"Oh, ya, bagaimana pertemuannya" Eli mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sulit membuat deal dengan mereka saat kamu ga ada bersama kami Elichi" Eli merasa dalam keadaan yang sangat darurat kali ini "Tapi untung saja mereka mau mengerti"

"ahahaha, maafkan aku Nozomi, nanti aku traktir kamu di manapun kamu mau. Mungkin ada baiknya kita pulang aja"

Untuk sementara Eli merasa aman tapi apa yang terjadi di mobil berikutnya benar benar memacu jantungnya

"Jangan bilang tadi kamu tadi kabur buat kerumah Sonoda Umi"

Eli seketika membeku dengan tuduhan Nozomi.

"ahahaha, kamu aja ga benar benar ngasih alamatnya dengan jelas, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa kesana"

"Elichi" bentak Nozomi.

"Haik, aku memang kesana" Eli membenturkan keningnya pada telapak tangan kirinya.

Suasana hening, Eli merasa hal yang akan terjadi berikutnya adalah kemarahan sang maneger. Eli sudah bersiap siap menerima omelan Nozomi tapi ternyata malah tawa yang didengarnya.

"hahahaha, Elichi, aku ga nyangka kamu akan langsung kesana malam ini juga, padahal aku hanya nunjuk gang masuk rumahnya doang"

"..." Eli masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi

"Kamu menemuinya?"

Eli mengangguk.

"Ahahahaha" Nozomi kembali tertawa "Aku tak tau kamu segitu terobsesi pada Sonoda Umi"

Merasa perasaannya dipermainkan sang manager, Eli akhirnya ngambek sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

xxx

 _ **sejujurnya chapter tambahan ini hanyalah iseng isengan author doang. Lihat aja ceritanya pendek gini. Habis ini akan ada satu atau dua after story lagi**_


End file.
